everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenley Rosewood
'Tenley Cordelia Ahmadi-Rosewood ' [she/her & they/them] is the next sister in the Rose-Tree. While she is incredibly reluctant, and also terrified, by her destiny to come, she is willing to do it for her family's well-being. Character Personality On the surface level, Tenley appears incredibly closed off and reserved. She's the type of person to never really want to speak unless she is spoken to first. Plus, she usually isn’t very sociable in the first place, sometimes making up excuses to avoid situations in which she may not know someone, or just be uncomfortable in general. Basically, she doesn't excel in opening up to people quite that easily, even if that opening up just includes a simple "hello." Once she is with someone she knows by more than just a name, she tends to open up a little more. Her words become more sarcastic and playful the more she grows to know someone. She is incredibly honest with her feelings and her advice when she shares them. Tenley is the kind of person to talk about what someone needs to hear, instead of what they ''want ''to hear. She can also be very compassionate towards others. Tenley picks up on emotional cues very easily, and will do anything for a friend who might feel a little down about something. Tenley attaches easily onto people once she knows them. For people she's known longer than just a few weeks, she will cling onto them very easily. Tenley always longs for closer attachment to people, but her idea of attachment can get a little twisted up by things she has experienced in her lifetime before. She is also very stubborn when it comes to her beliefs and other matters that concern her. Sometimes this isn't a bad thing, as she stands up for injustice when she hears it. But, usually, this brash nature tends to get her in trouble more often than not. Tenley can very easily pick a fight with her words, and usually someone ends with some sort of detention slip by the end of the discussion (spoilers; it's Tenley most of the time.) Appearance Tenley is a small teenager, standing at a height of about 5'3", or 162 cm. Her body is somewhat slim. Her chest is considerably flat, but Tenley doesn't really mind, as she feels more androgynous that way. Despite her habits to stay inside for most of her free time, her skin is usually some form of a light tan. The colour tends to differ depending on the season, but usually it stays the same overall shade, or differs by only a little bit in hues. Another notable feature about her is the vast amounts of freckles she has almost covering her entire body. Her face, arms, and stomach are the most notable areas where they are. Her cheeks and neck are also covered in a handful of small sunspots. Her hair is considerably curly and wavy, but it's not very noticeable due to the current length. Tenley generally tends to keep it at the same length as it is now, which is at about the nape of her neck. Her natural hair colour is a very dark brown, but she has it tinted a dark red colour. Her eyes are also a deep kind of green, showing small flecks of brown all across her irises. Fairy tale – The Rose-Tree How the Story Goes Read it here How does Tenley come into it? To put it simply, Tenley will be taking on the role of the girl which gets butchered by her stepmother. While she is absolutely frightened by what is to come from her destiny, she will take one for the team and play her role. Relationships Family Tenley's family is considerably small, including her extended family on her mother's side. Her relationships with all of her family are close, and she is especially comfortable with the way things are running in the Rosewood family right now. Suzanne Rosewood When she was young, Tenley's mother was around all the time. She remembers being very close with her mother as she grew up in the countryside with her family. However, when Tenley turned 11, her parents suddenly got a divorce, and Tenley's father, John, recieved full custody of both Tenley and her sister, Cass. Following the divorce, her mother seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. Tenley hasn't heard from her since, and her mother has seemingly made no effort to make contact with any of her family, either. Since then, Tenley has grown to hate her mother and what she did. Tenley feels like her mother ended her childhood far too soon, and that her mother abandoned their family for personal betterment of herself. John Ahmadi Following the events of the divorce when she was 11, Tenley was only left with her sister and her father. Predictably, she clung onto both of them easily and looked to them for support. Her father is incredibly caring towards both her and her sister. He has always been incredibly close with his children, but after what happened the family of now three closer and more tight knit than it ever was. Tenley thinks the world of her father, and believes he deserves all the happiness in the world for the way he tries to keep the family from crumbling. Friends Due to the similar natures of their stories, the Rosewoods have been friends with the Junipers for a very long time. Tenley has become best friends with both Mark and Icarus Juniper in her own ways. Her relationships with both are full of dry jokes and a whole lot of incredibly stupid dares. Romance Is dating Lea die Birke. Trivia *Tenley was born on June 22nd, making her a Cancer. *Her birthday also sometimes falls on the first day of summer, aka the summer solstice. *Tenley identifies as pansexual, as well as agender. *Her full name is Tenley Ahmadi-Rosewood. The name Rosewood comes from her mother, but her family took it on due to her connection to the story. Tenley still responds to both last names, though. Quotes *blah blah unicorns blah blah roses Outfits Gallery Tumblr nreipfR3wH1uagzxmo4 r1 1280.png|Tenlea Tenlea for mogie.png|More Tenlea Gaaaaaay.png|redraw done by Elsie one year later Thatgayshit eye emoji.png|version of the redraw without the lighting WrOWIE.png|updated tenley Gaytrees.png|that sweet tenlea Notes *i'll add something to this later shh Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Rose-Tree Category:Nonbinary Category:Pansexual